deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iggy VS Fawful
Iggy VS Fawful is a battle owned Withersoul 235. It pits Iggy and Fawful, both from Mario, against each other. This is Wither's fourth Battle. Description Super Mario Vs well... another character from Super Mario! Let's see if Technology or Magic would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Technology and Magic. Both are very interesting discoveries and can pit a good rivalry for each other, but for this time, it's from Super Mario. Iggy: The Smartest out of the Koppa Kids and Fawful the villain from Beanbean Kingdom. I'm Breeky and with me is WS235. Its our jobs to analyze their weapons armors and skills to figure out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Iggy W&B Analysis TBA Info TBA Fawful Fawful is a citizen of Beanbean Kingdom who was a part of stealing the Beanbean Star and…. Princess Peach’s Voice….. huh. Well the Beanbean Star could take over the world and that is what he was going to use it for controlling Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. He also attempted to steal the Dark Star to and use its dark powers to control the world. Fawful is a Mechanical Genius and he has a laser gun that can power up himself or allies as well. He also has a vacuum helmet which helps him with flight and can heal him, and can fire Star-shaped projectiles. He also has something called a Zozzle, which alows him to shoot Fireballs and can suck up objects and this dome which he uses as a shield and it can fire lasers as well. He can also transform into Dark Fawful by absorbing energy from the Dark Star which increases his power, speed and more. He also has hold of a robot named junker which gave Mario, Luigi and Bowser a run for their money. His less powerful but still useful robots are Fawflangs, which are ant size robots but with drills on them and Mechawfuls, a robot they can detach their head. He has built machines and more better than most people in the Mario universe ever had, a earlier unifinsihed version of his Vacuum Helmet was able to defeat Bowser before it was even completely finished and he even survived being knocked off a Flying Fortress with a giant hammer. While Fawful may sound tough he lacks strength without his gadget which makes him useless without them. Overall Fawful is a strong character, and is not so easy to defeat. DEATH BATTLE ! TBA Results TBA Next Time (Breeky) : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9j3heYZAk8 Polls Who do you think will win ? Iggy Fawful Who do you want to win ? Iggy Fawful EXTRA: Please comment down below what your favorite Fawful metaphor is ! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:Withersoul 235 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years